Remembrance
'"Remembrance" '''is the fourth episode of ''Battlefield, the seventh season, and the 138th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on February 10, 2015. In the episode, Amy and Koala are tasked with finding remembrance by cutting off a dragon's head. The Episode CASTLE GARDENS Koala took a breath, but almost choked. She coughed loudly and jumped up. She leaned over and threw up on the stone walkway. She looked down. She was wearing the same purple gown she was wearing at the party. "Koala?" Koala stood, nauseous. Amy was leaning against the Castle, just as pale. "Where are we?" Koala said, her eyes hurting from the intense sunlight. "Castle Gardens. It's day." "Day?" Koala said, confused. She looked at the sky. "But it was night." "Yup," Amy said, "I'm just as confused as you are." Amy and Koala waited for a while, as if expecting something to happen. Amy suggested they enter the Castle, which Koala eventually agreed to when no one came along to explain what in God's name just happened. GALLERY "I remember something," Amy said. Koala listened. "Didn't I arrange a meeting for SECKLE here? Like today? Or tomorrow? We were going to have coffee in here." "Were we?" Koala said, "I don't remember that." "Let's see if I can find Nick," Amy said. They entered the Banquet Hall. BANQUET HALL Amy halted at the door. Koala bumped into her. Koala looked to see what had surprised Amy. They were on the other side of the room. All of them. SECKLE. Even Koala and Amy. They were seeing double. The other Koala turned and yelped. The other Amy shouted. Then they fizzled. And Koala and Amy were ejected backward. CASTLE GARDENS Koala coughed and hacked. She sat up, turned, and vomited. Amy was crouching next to her. "Where are we?" Koala asked. "I don't know," Amy said, "The last thing I remember is the party. The statue exploded. Then the man in the top hat telling me to open my scroll." "What?" Koala said, "Were we kidnapped? How is it daytime?" "Did you read your scroll?" Amy asked. Koala unwrapped hers and read its eerie contents. "TEAM ZEUS: Valerie Reed/Amy Solomon. For the discovery of remembrance." "Remembrance?" she said. "Hello," someone said. Amy and Koala turned. The Top Hat man was projected in front of them. He looked frustrated. "You will have 24 hours," he said, "To complete your task. Here it is and please listen carefully: You must breathe the Dragon's fire and cut off its head." He paused. "Remember." He vanished. Koala lifted a hand. "He said he would explain everything when we woke up." She crossed her arms. "Bitch." "Dragon," Amy said, "Dragons aren't real." Koala nodded. "Thank you for your helpful contribution." Amy sucked in her breath. "But what about the legend?" "What legend?" Koala asked, shrugging. Amy pointed at the dragon-shaped rock. "The Legend of Yesure. It's an old urban legend more than it is a fairytale. You haven't heard of it?" Koala blinked and shook her head. "Well," Amy said, "It's not uncommon for people to jump the fence and try to gain access to the Castle. In the days of Petal Castle, many were seen jumping, and later disappeared. Six in total. But then there was a seventh. A man. He was found nearly dead, cut everywhere, bleeding out. He claimed he was attacked by a Dragon. Right here." Amy tapped the rock. "Eventually, they dubbed it the Legend of Yesure and erected this monument. It's where Castor and Pollux would base their government and where they imprisoned Empress Niall before the fall of Fantasyland. It survived the Gingerbread Empire's attack on it and has been incorporated into Gallifrey Castle. It's a museum now." "So," Koala said, "you're saying the Dragon would be inside...?" Amy shrugged. "Maybe." DUNGEON "Careful," Amy said, stepping over the museum ropes. Koala followed. She stared up at the inscription above the entrance. THE NATIONAL MUSEUM OF THE TYRANNICAL GOVERNMENT OF DAWN. "Right here," Amy said, pointing to a clearing of rock, "The seventh man was found here. He ended up surviving, you know." "Good," Koala said, "And he always stuck to his story of a dragon?" Amy nodded. "Yup." "Well there's nothing here now," Koala said, "Never was a dragon, I bet. Never will be." Amy crouched to the ground and looked around. Koala ventured to the further cave walls. There were billboards explaining the rise of DAWN and its eventual destruction. Signs illustrated where Castor and Pollux died and where Emperor Edward V gave his life for Niall. Koala moved over to the wall and inspected an inscription. "Remember," she whispered. "Hm?" Amy said. "Remember," Koala said louder, "It's carved into the wall here." "Hey," Amy said, "These signs are wrong. Look. They say Castor and Pollux fell off this cliff. They didn't. They died in the Spell Room. Their remains are actually kind of still down there." Koala grabbed ahold of the rock and pulled right. It slid away almost effortlessly. The Spell Room was revealed. SPELL ROOM "Yeah, see," Amy said, "We were supposed to come in here. Someone tampered with the Museum." "I don't think there's anyone here," Koala said, "This all seems very...dreamy." "Do you see a dragon?" Amy said, scanning the sky. "No, but I smell something DELICIOUS!" Amy sniffed. "Apple?" Koala let the heavenly scent fill her nostrils. "Apple strudel maybe. Or pie. Oh my God, where is it coming from?" "Back in the dungeon," Amy said, "I can see it. It's a candle." DUNGEON Koala went over to the candle. She inhaled its pungency. It had been placed at the base of two statues. One for Castor. One for Pollux. "Breathe it in," Koala said, "I'm taking this candle." Amy paused. "Breathe the Dragon's fire." Koala's eyes flickered open. Amy solved it. Koala leapt to her feet. "Breathe the Dragon's fire and cut off its head! The Dragon is Castor and Pollux!" "They were very...slithery," Amy said. Koala ran over to a weapon's exhibit and removed a katana sword; one of Castor's favorites. Then, she ran over and sliced off the heads of both statues. Koala blinked. The statues disappeared entirely. And then there was a roar. Koala and Amy turned. An enormous, live, black dragon was snarling down on them. It filled the entire cavern. "Oh...my..." Koala mouthed silently, her voice frozen in horror. "FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY!" Amy shrieked. "RUN!" Koala screamed. The dragon opened its mouth and blew a ball of fire at them. "THIS ISN'T REAL!" Amy said, sliding to a halt behind a rock. Koala joined her. They grabbed hands. "Can we die?" Koala said, "If we die here, do we die wherever we really are?" "I...I don't know!" Amy said. "Ugh!" Koala said. More fire flew their way. The dragon roared. "There has to be something we can do!" Koala said, "We did what Top Hat said. Cut off the head of the dragon!" "No we didn't!" Amy said, "There's a freaking dragon out there!" "What," Koala said, "We have to do it again?" Amy sighed. "Probably." "How much time do we have left?" Koala asked. Amy showed her her watch. "22 hours. We've only been doing this for two hours. Maybe a little more." "Remember," Koala whispered. "What?" Amy said. Koala knocked her head on the rock. "Remember. We have to repeat the process." "Oh," Amy said, "Well, shit." "Right," Koala said, "Let's come up with a plan." FIVE HOURS LATER "Ready," Koala said. "Ready," Amy said. They both prepared their swords. "I wish we had guns," Koala said sadly. Amy nodded. "Geronimo?" Amy said. Koala nodded. "Allons-y!" They both shouted and charged at the dragon. It reared its head and roared. Amy and Koala split, moving around the creature. It turned toward Amy, following her. Meanwhile, Koala ran up behind it. The dragon blew fire at Amy. She jumped away. The fire singed her coat. Koala ran up a rock and leapt toward the dragon. She stuck her sword out in front of her. It impaled the beast's back. Amy swung her sword at the dragon's neck. The head fell with a sudden clunk. The dragon's body below Koala evaporated. She fell to the rocky ground. "Ah!" she cried. Amy ran over. The dragon had been replaced by a body. "What the..." Koala said. The body looked sort of familiar. But not from anyone she knew personally. More like she saw it on TV or in a book. She grabbed its shoulder and moved it so its face would look at the top of the cavern. She shrank back. It was Prince Noah. Koala covered her mouth with her hands. Amy gasped. "How did he get here?" she asked quietly. Koala shook her head. "He didn't. This isn't real, remember? Top Hat put us here. Remember. That's the last part of the task. Cut off the head of the dragon...twice. And then remember. We have to remember him." "I never knew the guy!" Amy said, "He died like 80 years ago!" "Doesn't he have a gravesite?" Amy took a deep breath. "Yeah. They buried him out in Storybookland." "Then let's go," Koala said, "Get the frick out of here." STORYBOOKLAND Noah's gravesite was located near his former residence. It wasn't marked with his name. His "official" memorial was in the Esplanade. The town of Storybookland did not approve of his role in the Fantasyland War and did not want him commemorated and visited by tourists across the world. And no generation since had wanted that rule to change, either. "There," Amy said, pointing to a rock at the base of the house, "You wouldn't notice it unless you knew what you were looking for." Koala knelt in front of it. "Do we say a prayer?" she said. Amy looked confused. "I'm not sure." "Let's try it," Koala said. She rested her hand on the tombstone. Amy placed hers on top of Koala's. "God..." "Congratulations, Team Zeus" someone said behind them. Amy and Koala jumped up and whirled around. Top Hat was smiling at them in his hologram form. "You have completed your task in nine hours," he said. Amy and Koala were speechless. "You successfully discovered remembrance. You must now find the others with your remaining time and compare scrolls. Good luck." He paused. "And beware Robert J. Logan." He disappeared. Amy and Koala found the letters DD in their scroll. "Who is Robert J. Logan?" Koala asked. Amy shrugged. "That guy?" She pointed to a holographic image that had slowly become visible where Top Hat once was. Amy laughed at it. "He's fugly." But Koala's heartbeat quickened. She knew that man. She had seen him hundreds of times before...but he was dead. He died. But then again, this was a dream. What if he was alive here? What if he was here right now? What if he was behind her...? Koala spun around. "We need to go," she said. "Sure," Amy said, "Hey...are you okay?" "Um!" Koala said. She looked back at Robert J. Logan. But that was not his name. Why were they calling him that? And why did she feel like screaming? "Koala!" Amy said, "Koala, what's wrong?" Koala stared blankly at the image. And then she screamed. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Koala and Amy did not open their scrolls and therefore glitched the simulation. Koala recognized Robert J. Logan. References The urban legend was inspired by Supernatural. There are many references to DAWN, Noah, the War of Fantasyland, and the third season in general. Trivia *Koala's method of waking up is a subtle reference to Thomas' awakening in the Box in The Maze Runner. *The Legend of Yesure was named by one of the viewers. Producers were unsure what to call the legend, so they scrolled through a skype conversation where one of their fans had written "Ye sure." Category:Episodes Category:Battlefield Episodes